


Toying with Harold

by orphan_account



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Spectacular Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Bad Dragon, Canon Divergence, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Don't Have to Know Canon, Don't say I didn't warn you, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, Horny Teenagers, Incest, M/M, Mild Dubious Content, One Shot, Oscest, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Read at your own discretion, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Education, Sexual Experimentation, Sexually Inexperienced Character, Timeline What Timeline, Vague Mention of Scent Fetish, lubrication, mental manipulation, turn back now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22331188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry Osborn is as horny as the next teenager at Midtown High, but things get stale quick when you jerk off to the same images and same hand every day.He needs something to spice up his experience! Hopefully Daddy's closest holds the answer?Tread carefully, young Osborn. Daddy's always in the shadows. . .
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Norman Osborn, Norman Osborn/Harry Osborn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Toying with Harold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NoveltyToy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoveltyToy/gifts).



> My part of a writing trade with NoveltyToy! This was so much fun to write and I got soooo carried away.
> 
> I promise this wasn't meant to be over 4000 words. (Usually my one shots are 1000-1500 at most!)
> 
> Either way, hope you guys enjoy, first time writing something like this! Read the tags and turn back if this isn't your cup of tea, thank you!
> 
> Thank you for reading and be sure to leave a kudos and comment, it helps me continue writing! <3
> 
> I take requests and suggestions. Please leave them in the comments!
> 
> Comments will be replied to within 1-5 business days.  
> (ANXIETY ALERT)

Harry was no stranger to sexual libido, heck he had been feeling those funny stomach feelings since a young age when puberty hit him full frontal.

But being a young man, at least, _under 18_ , he had to resort to more tactics to get his fill.

Yes, porn was plentiful and with daddy’s credit card on payroll to spend as he wanted under a fake name and account, but there was only so much he could do.

The ol’ lotion and hand trick weren’t working as well anymore, the porn was getting more and more dull, not to mention trying to sit on his hand to force numbness into the appendage just didn’t feel the same as actually having someone else do it for you!

Harry was stuck in a ‘passion rut’, that was it. But never say forever in any tone of voice, lil’ Fairy Osborn would get his fix, and no one could stop him!

It happened years ago, perhaps by accident but the young Osborn had ran into Father’s, ahem, _toy_ collection in his closet. It was embarrassing then, and it was embarrassing now.

Harry didn’t want to think about how far his dad stretched or how much he could t-

Okay, okay. Let’s move on from that.

The biggest memory of that was remembering the placement and also taking into account Norman’s normal absence in the penthouse.

Yes. This would make it easier for the young boy!

With heart in throat and nerves high, he let out an idle whistle once the few hours had struck on the cat eye clock in his room to carefully sneak out and make way for the master bedroom of the home.

Why was he being so quiet anyways? It’s not like anything except the dust bunnies would hear his heightened breath or footsteps!

No matter. Once he had gotten his prize and gotten out, he’d be safe. Dad surely wouldn’t miss or pay attention to a missing fleshlight or dildo, would he?

Creaky floorboards right in front of Norman’s door made Harry jolt to a stop.

 _Damn it._ Why was he so fearful?! Man up, Harry. You got this, boy.

He silently pushed open the slightly ajar door, peeking inside at the neatly made bed and finely dusted artifacts and collectibles on his bookshelf and dresser. A fancy rug for the hell of it in front of the huge floor set mirror that Norman kept for some reason.

Harry didn’t have time to admire the room, a soft feeling in his heart at remembering when he’d cry for Daddy at night over his nightmares of ghouls and be taken into here to be safe and held and assured that Norman would never let him get hurt.

Alright. No time for sentimental value, Harry Berry!

Harry just slipped in with his thin frame, as tiny and untouched as his skin was, not an inch growing facial hair in waves. He was the pure definition of sweet and innocent. A baby boy.

Harry just made his way across the shag carpet, the air freshener on his bookshelf releasing a puff at the movement to ensure good air as the teenager slipped into the walk-in closet, closing the door with a soft creak as he flicked on the light.

Ah, here it all was. The hangers lined with suits and fancy fabrics for night’s out and any type of event that called for it.

Hand to cheek, Harry just thought about how familiar the smell was in here. It smelt like Daddy’s cologne, maybe this is where he applied it daily?

But smells and memories were still not what he was after as he moved to pick at the suits gently, not wanting to ruin or leave trace of his time here in when his absence were to come.

He found the right two suits before slowly parting them, pulling out the box that was neatly closed and filed away as if it were nothing to spook an onlooker.

But Harry knew better, nimble hands cupping and gripping the box top to pull off as he felt his cheeks heating up at the sight of the colorful attractions.

When Norman bought things, he sure as hell didn’t skimp out on fanciness, let alone _quality_.

They were all dildos, nicely ordered by color and price and more by hand, standing proud from softness to girthy goodness.

Harry swelled a bit below just at the thought of how _naughty_ this whole ordeal was, but he sat on his knees, looking back up.

Oh yes, there were _more_ boxes full of goodies to be had! This was one of many after all.

But Harry needed to hurry, even if Norman didn’t show up anytime soon in the coming day, it was better to be done and gone from this scene.

Harry felt himself hesitate at picking one up, as if his dignity would go with it.

Was it really time to think of that now? This far in? No.

He picked up a red and orange speckled one, beautifully sculpted at the base as it was at the tip, ridges and grooves on every part to hit those pretty spots inside of his love cavern.

He had to hold back a snort at how wobbly it was when he grasped the base like the toy it was, poking it like an immature child as it swung back and forth like a lovely pendulum.

Digits replacing the obscenity back as he moved his hands throughout the broad range, fingers testing idly at how squishy or firm they felt.

Damn, was getting off this complicated now? Harry’s little inexperienced ass still only knew much about vanilla with the occasional bondage tacked on.

Oh right, _hurrying through this. Yes._

This was just so confusing, not knowing what to pick. Harold stood up to grab more boxes, putting them down to flick off the lids to get a bigger view of them all.

Never mind the fact Norman even needed 120+ anal plugs or 40 vibrators. It was just the moment of _deciding_ which would work best as his first use of a toy. (Yes, those numbers are exaggerated.)

Harry found himself waddling through the thought of wishing Dad was here to teach hi-

Wait, NO. No no. That was gross, wasn’t it? He banished the thought from his mind, shaking it off like a cold shoulder of icy sin before glancing back down at the collection.

If he took more than 2 or 3, he was sure to be caught. A lip bitten gently as Harry’s anxiety and near panic was getting more of him to just pick one and run.

He started to pull them out in his hands, looking at them all, toys tossed a bit carelessly around him as he was mostly concerned with finding one that was _just right_ for a tight rosebud like his own.

Okay, he didn’t think of it LIKE that, but…

After 15 minutes of frustrations, Harry finally settled on one, hands cupping and picking up an XL Dragon Peen.

It was breathtaking to behold, purple ombré from tip to base, curved just right with grooves on the top end to caress your prostate.

Harold almost wondering if it was possible to think dildos as ‘cute’ to oneself.

Lost in a daydream and nearly convincing himself that he could stretch _just_ enough to take it, Harry planted one foot to hoist himself up onto his feet.

“What, are you doing, Harry.”

The voice cutting through thoughts like warm butter as Harry felt his heart in his throat sink to his stomach and hang down as eyes met Norman’s cold blue ones.

Harry had clammed up, hands reflexively holding onto the dildo tighter against his chest.

He was caught.

Norman had a moment to just take in the messiness of his beautiful closest as Harry shut his diva mouth in shame, unsure how to even approach on ‘it’s not what it looks like’ to his Dad.

Norman’s voice was a bit tight, even his previous words were none more than a statement over an actual question.

But then came the cross of his arms, Harry gulping as he feigned a shy and small smile to his father figure.

“I certainly hope you’ll be cleaning this up. Did you ask for my permission to enter my own room, Harry? Speak up now, you know I hate it when you mumble or shut up tight to my questions.”

Harry was no more than a babbling fool, trying to word out what was happening, let alone confusing the fact over on how the heck Norman had gotten home so soon and had found his way up here to catch the fairy scout himself shackled to lust.

“I-I, I uh-“

“ _Harold Theopolis Osborn. What did I just say?_ ”

He sweated a bit, panicking. Would it do any good to lie now? He wanted to answer him, he really did. But the stage fright had claimed his vocal cords as he stood there shaking like a leaf with a sunburnt face of blush.

Norman just pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh, honestly just fed up with Harry’s Neanderthal behavior of going whoopity-doo all over his belongings.

But with that thought, only came _punishment_ in Norman’s mind. Sure he could spank Harry for the satisfaction or even take away his things, but Norman wasn’t looking for that.

His tune turned different as he approached the young boy, tsking as he took the toy out of his grappling hands.

“This is much too big for a young boy like yourself, Harry.”

Ah, here we go. Belittlement. This wasn’t going to be fun for Harry, but it would be for Norman.

He just did a step and turn over the dildos, putting that one back in its rightful place as Harry just tapped his fingers together, stimming nervously to escape this confrontation without bolting. He knew better.

Norman just slowly but carefully began to pack back up the items as if they weren’t symbols of pleasure as Harry went to speak, and as if Norman knew he would ask to leave, he held up a finger, back turned to his son.

This was so confusing, but when he tried to bend down to help.

“Stay. Stay standing, right there, Harry.”

He snapped back up, nodding once and surely.

“Y-Yes Sir…”

As things were put back and Harry was left with dread whacking his brain, Norman turned around with a proud pink and white marble and a green base. It looked like a flower curled up into a penis shape, leaves coming out of the bottom onto a firm base to suction to the ground.

“I think this is something more suited to your size and taste.”

Harry wasn’t about to object, smile cracking up anxiously as his beet red face steamed.

“U-Uh, th-thanks, erm, Sir.”

He held out his hands to receive it, just wanting to run and hide until the shame trailed at his heels as Norman handed it to him to cradle it daintily.

It was a small, but nothing too miniature, not too long but in length enough to give a good stroke to one’s sweet spot as Norman clasped an arm around to Harry’s shoulder, taking him out of the closet before he had to grip Harry by the shoulder tighter as he turned to signal he was about to leave and go back to his room.

“Ah, ah. Did I say you could leave so soon?”

Harry’s face almost felt numb and tingly from the pure embarrassment he was experiencing, but he just looked up at his dad with those glossy big green eyes.

Norman hushed him sharply as he tried to speak again, guiding him to his bed to sit him down. He just watched the boy below his height now, towering over him practically.

Such a small and malleable shape he was… Harry would grow up to become something great, Norman would be sure of it.

_Even if he never left his embrace again._

The dead silence of observation ended as Norman held up a flat palm to instruct him to stay like a trained dog, squatting down to his nightstand as he rummaged through it, pulling out some water-based lube appropriate for the toy so not to damage the toy or make the user sick.

Harry was so confused, and a lump was forming in his throat as Norman kept him on edge constantly.

Oh, but Norman _loved_ it, watching him squirm under Daddy’s puppeteer strings… Such a precious pearl of his oyster bearings. Harry was special and he always would be.

Norman finally, _finally,_ laid it on heard ears.

“You’ve never used a sex toy before, have you, son?”

Harry had to recover from the whiplash of how this all started as he spoke up, a bit louder in response but not skipping a beat on a delayed affirmation to his question.

“N-No Sir, I have not.”

Mr. Osborn stood back up with the small bottle of lube, a nice squeeze bottle with warning and facts and everything you would need.

“You don’t have to keep calling me that, Harry. Just call me _Daddy_ , like you always do.”

Harry’s eyes widened but he nodded.

“Y-Yes Daddy…”

It was amazing how that name felt velvet on his audio reception, Norman could get drunk off the boy’s prissy little voice and how it called out for him.

Norman almost cracked a smile at the obedience in light of his former disrespectful behavior of his property, handing him the lube as Harry took it, almost dropping it with shaky hands as he looked at it as if it was an alien object to him.

Jeez, was the boy really this inexperienced? No matter, Norman would help his baby boy, one way or another, and so on.

“Well then, you have plenty of time to practice. You’re never too old to start after all.”

Harry was still waiting and wishing for Norman to let him know he could _leave_ already. This was so damn embarrassing, he practically had no blood left to go to his dick OR his brain at this point from how much it rushed to his cheeks!

So, Harry waited, and waited a few seconds longer before opening his mouth to speak his mind, or at least the censored version of it. When Norman didn’t bark at him, that made him a tad more confident.

“T-Thank you, Daddy. B-But I- Don’t I-I need to go to my room to, um, _get started_?”

Please, he will be a dead son at the end of this from _pure blood loss_.

Norman shook his head, and under a veil of parental control and concern, he spoke it crystal clear back.

“No Harry, this is your first time. I don’t want you to accidentally hurt yourself or not enjoy it. It’s very important your first time is special.”

_Like you._

But he wouldn’t say that last part.

Ah, and Harry here thought he couldn’t get _anymore_ flustered than he already was!

He croaked out a peep and squeak in the same.

“W-WHAT?”

It was a hushed shout but got his point across that he was fully unbelievable in what he was hearing come out of Norman’s mouth.

But Norman, being the skilled emotional handler he was, just stayed calm, stone-faced to not show a shred of weakness to his flesh and blood as he answered back in a more firm tone.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of, Harry. I simply want to make sure you’re safe. Is that too much to ask?”

He ended it on that note, but his hidden disposition and gaze told Harry that he didn’t have a choice in the matter.

Harry just took in a deep breath, wanting to compose himself before he hyperventilated his lungs to collapsing, itching the back of his head to give a reason to glance away from that dominant gaze.

“I-I mean, I-I guess not, I-“

Norman clapped his hands together, eyes closing for a moment.

“Good. Now, do you have any clue on what you need to do here?”

He came closer, crouching to the bedside and pointing with a wagged finger between the lube and toy itself.

Norman was playing dirty tonight, making Harry say all the sinful things he never dreamed of mentioning around his Dad.

Harry decided he had to buck up now more than ever, needing to get this quickly done. If it was done, then he’d be free to go. Simple as that.

His vision focused with a sharp nod, putting the toy in his lap as he clicked off the top of the squeeze bottle.

“I-I think I do.”

Norman wasn’t satisfied and you could only keep a lion in its den so long.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?”

Harry looked up in confusion before Norman was leaning over, making him flinch as he unbuttoned his shirt and jeans, zipping them down to softly tug as a guided touch.

“Raise your legs for me, boy.”

He pulled them up as they came off down to his underwear, socks and pants folded neatly on the nightstand as well as his shoes were put to the side.

Harry had the idea but slowly began to remove his shirt. That was no bigger, he’s been shirtless around his Dad before!

But down to his Spider-Man boxers made him grip the bed, lube closed back up and next to his side with toy on the other end of the bed next to Harold.

“Don’t tell me you need me to help you out of your underwear too, Harry.”

Yep, he was going to make him do it. Somewhere in his mind, he decided that was for the best, gulping and with a quick tug and pull, he let his flaccid cock and testes free, cushioned on the silk covers of the bed as Norman took the garment to fold next to his clothes.

“There, now isn’t that better?”

Harry wanted to say something again but that almost got an eye roll out of Norman. How stupid of Harry to think he needed to answer his question when he demanded answers almost all the time!

Little Osborn was moving too slowly for the experienced man.

“I’ll do it for you then. You need to make sure you’re stretched properly for this.”

He picked up the bottle of lube, clicking it open again to squeeze over the toy, rubbing it into the silicone and making sure it was sufficiently slick and wet for entry as Norman stared at Harry expectedly.

It took him all but a full moment to realize-

The young ginger held his breath, moving over on the bed on all fours to stare away as Norman’s prying eyes stared into his backside, legs and arms wobbling as Norman put the toy safely on the nightstand, too tired to worry about the dribbling effect as he steadied Harry with hand on his hip and ass.

“Relax, Harry. This will feel better and go smoother if you soothe your muscle strain. I am just going to stretch you, like a good Father would.”

Harry was dizzy on the thought of this even being incest anymore, just hoping it’d be over soon and he’d never think about barging in Norman’s room again.

The businessman rubbed fingers together as he applied generous amounts of lubrication gel into them, hand on his hip as his voice became quieter and a tinge bit of caring.

“Remember, Harry, relax. I’m not going to hurt you, son. I’m helping you.”

He waited, thumb rubbing over the right cheek as he held onto the hip side. Harry just taking slow breaths in and out as he tried to calm down.

Norman would be patient again, for now. He honestly didn’t fancy seeing Harry bleed and scream in pain, that was a different taste altogether.

But once Harry’s breath slowed down to thoughts of not being here and somewhere safe in his Dad’s embrace, he stopped clenching.

“Good boy, Harry. Very good boy…”

Two thick fingers pressed into his rear only by a centimeter as he froze, lip bit once more to breathe the shallow air around him, eyes closed as he focused again and letting his hole go lax.

Norman kept rubbing his bottom and side, pushing fingers deeper, and waiting fourths way and halfway before going all the way deep as he pulled them back out slowly and gave a deep gentle thrust, feeling around for that special bundle of nerves that would send Harry into ecstasy.

Harry gave a high-pitched gasp as Norman flicked the spot, smiling behind him now that Harry wasn’t all eyes on him.

“I found it. There it is. Do you know this area, Harry?”

Harry relaxed and feeling Daddy caress that area just mumbled at first before repeating himself loudly to Norman’s instruction.

“N-No, Daddy…”

Norman just eased him with his other hand and voice as he started to scissor and add more fingers into his tight hole.

“Well, you better get to know this spot, Harry. You’ll feel so good when you get caressed here.”

As Harry had given out on his arms to just lean on them on the bed, a near purr from the tiny fairy as he kept his bottom up for Daddy’s access.

A soft pat on his back and head with his clean hand, smooch on his temple and voice soft.

“Good job, Harry. Alright, I’m going to try inserting the toy now. Speak up immediately if it hurts or doesn’t feel right.”

Harry nodded with a low coo, drooling a bit as Norman grasped the toy again, fingers lapping up the lube to paint over the pretty marble design as he came up to him again.

With Harry’s eyes closed, he was sure to give voice and claim to make sure Harry knew what was happening behind him. No need to ruin the mood now with him crying…

Thumb rubbed over his puckered hole as the tip pressed to it, Harry wincing a bit in surprise, but no harm done.

“Breathe, Harry. Just breathe and let Daddy take care of you…”

Harry nodded and slowly let himself go as Norman inserted the tip. With his entrance slicked and stretched, it was almost too easy, but Norman was still cautious as he pushed deeper until he was up to the end of the shaft.

He pulled it back out and gave a thrust up into his prostate, hand on hip again to keep him steady as Harry mewled in bliss.

Norman got bold and after a few thrusts and had, he began to speed up, aiming specifically for that spot as Harry gasped and took in sharp breaths, crying out in utter pleasure as he gripped the bed sheets tighter, whining like the cute princess he was.

Norman licked his lips, leaning over him as he angled it again. Harry’s erection standing at attention and straight down towards the bed as his Dad reached under him, taking hold of it to stroke in time with those big pushes of his grasp on the edge of the dildo.

Harry was losing himself and Norman was enjoying every single moment. Tears came to his baby boy’s eyes, not from pain but from just how much he was being stimulated _and loving it_.

“ _Cum for Daddy, Harry._ ”

Harry let his head up, arching his back and tufts of raised blanket between slits of fingers.

“D-DADDY! I-I LOOOVE YOU! AHH-HA!”

Harry hit his orgasm like a beach of bliss washing over his senses and brain, cumming straight onto the comforter as he groaned and went limp onto the puddle of his own juices. He smiled, lost in the haze of pleasure as Norman pulled out the dildo with a pop.

He opened a box of hand wipes in his nightstand, cleaning up Harry’s bottom and his own hands before tossing it in the trash of his bathroom.

He came back to pick up his child in his arms as the youth clung to him. Eyes softened as he smooched his baby boy’s forehead, turning to leave the room as he took him to his bedroom, tucking him in to pet his cheek.

“I love you, Harry. Sleep tight, _don’t let the goblins bite_.”

Harry had all but now fallen asleep just from the activity, dreaming quietly as he snuggled up in his bed. All he remembered last was thoughts of doing this all again some time as mind went blank.

He would awaken to hopefully brush this under the rug like their many other times.

**Harold loves his Daddy, so much. Daddy loves his baby boy, and no one can take him away from him.**


End file.
